Cellphone Problem
by Momomiya Naoi
Summary: AYABIE Kenzo is annoyed by Yume's habit with his cellphone and Yume think that Kenzo didn't understand him. What are they going to do about this ? KenzoxYume.shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

Kenzo/Yumehito - Ayabie - Cellphone Problem - o1 

Title : Cellphone Problem Author : naoi lj user"naochii"Rating : PG.. or PG13 ?  
Pairing : Kenzo x Yume [ayabie  
Chap : o1?  
Disclaimers : I don't own themthey belong to SPEED DISK .. ;  
Summary : Kenzo is annoyed by Yume's habit with his cellphone and Yume think that Kenzo didn't understand him. What will they going to do about this ? grins  
Author notes : first of all sorry for my bad english ;  
i know theres many grammar mistakes here..! I hope you can understand, since english is not my language m()m this is my first fic since i stopped writing on 2oo4 x  
this inspired by Yume blogs entries.. he spam a lot ! xD and I've seen a Yume pic in Kenzo's blog..while updating his blog with his cellphone xDD i made this because i can't stand my sudden-obsession of Kenzo x Yume. x have fun!

* * *

Kenzo is annoyed. very very annoyed. It really pissed him up when Yume started sitting next to him few hours ago, and until this time, he never took his phone cell off of his hand.  
_'that clicking sounds.. grr..I should stop him'_

"Ne Yume..", Kenzo started speaking.

" what ? ", Kenzo noticed Yume didn't look at him. His gaze always straight at his phone cell and his fingers move in super speed clicking the mobile tuts.

" what the hell are you doing with that damn cellphone from hours ago ? " ,this time Kenzo yelled a bit at him. but Yume just shrugged.

" you know.. updating blog.. "

" you can update it later !! its annoying to hear those clicking sounds ! "  
This time Yume stared at Kenzo. He sighed, " Oh sorry for disturbing you Mr.Kenzo ! but this is MY cellphone and I have the right to use it every time I want. if you don't like it you can move away from me.. "

" well i can't ! can't you see this place is so small.. and all the chairs is full of our stuffs ! "

" .. sat on the floor then .. " , Yume continued to clicking those tuts again, updating his blogs. Totally igonoring him. he didn't notice how mad Kenzo beside him._  
' this stupid guy . . !! I'm going to kill him someday ! '_

" Yume.."

" what again .. ? ", he stared at Kenzo lazily.

" give me. that damn cellphone. now. "

" ... ", he looking at Kenzo. He feel something strange with his bandmate..

" NOW. "

" ..what if I don't ? ", Yume start to stand up slowly, prepare to run if Kenzo will do something to him.

" JUST GIVE IT TO MEEEEEE!!! ", now Kenzo started to jump to Yume's side and took Yume's cellphone brutally from his hand. Yume just yelped, he didn't have time to run and struggled when Kenzo bumped onto him and threw him to the ground.

" it hurrrtttss... ", Yume whimpered. He noticed now Kenzo is wrenched his hand.

" Its for your own good.. ", Kenzo forced Yume's hand to open and let go his fingers from the phone. "..give it to me Yume.."

" You can't make me! "

" yes I can .. ", Kenzo smirked. He bent closer to Yume who still struggled on Kenzo's grip.

" Let go !!! you Hentai !! ", Yume hissed.

Kenzo smirking evilly, " I'm no hentai! and I will let you go... if... "

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING !? "  
Takehito, who just arrived to witness the scene lost complete control of his senses. He chuckled seeing their teammates in that weird position.  
Both of them jump because of Takepi yelling.

" geez, Kenzo I don't know you are like that... " , Takepi laughed while helping both of his bandmates stand up.

" I AM NOT. ", answered Kenzo loud. He knew what takepi mean. " This guy.." -he pointed at Yume- " ..annoying me "

" I didn't do anything. Kenzo started everything. and he is hurting me! ", Yume sighed while rubbed his hand, which is a bit red. its hurt indeed. You know how strong Kenzo hand is.

" I won't hurting you if you stop using that cellphone. its annoying "

" That doesn't mean you can hurt me ! ", Yume yelled at Kenzo. He is losing his temper now. What the hell Kenzo problem is ? is it THAT wrong update blogs with your cellphones ? his other teammates didn't have any problem with it.

" maa..maaa ... ", being the mature of the band Takepi start to calmed down their bandmates. " You guys need take a rest. Pack your belongings.. go to your home.. We need to wake up in early morning tomorrow for the tour, okay ? ", Takepi continue to walk away. Leaving Kenzo and Yume -still- in hateful gaze.

Kenzo sighed, walk to the place where he sit before and pick up his bags. i" ..another ferry trip again ... "/i ,He thought.

As he turn his back he noticed that Yume is missing. He must be really hurry or.. " he is really angry with me doesn't he ? ", Kenzo chuckled.

With feeling a bit sorry.. Kenzo walk towards the door and go to his apartement.

* * *

"Damn Hentai ! damn drummer ! grr..! I wished he will be late for the trip tomorrow !! ", Yume kick the trash can in front of him, make the rubbish fell out and a weird look from everyone around him.  
He is on the way to his apartement, but he decided to calm down his feeling a bit.He moved his feet to another way to the park. He wondered why he is angry today, Its not everyday he is angry like that. and yes, Kenzo is mainly the problem.

" Why can't he understand it ..!? I can't live with my phone " , Yume sat on the bench park and took his cellphone of his bag. He started browsing again through his phone.

' I just love doing it..', He thought. and smiling when he read the fanmails from his fans. 'My fans like it and my entries will becoming thousands in few days.. I want them enjoy and know my life too.. why can't he accept the way I am .. ? Aoi-shi always updating his blog too... '

" hrgh. just because I'm newbie here doesn't mean I'm the one to blame right ? ", Yume lock on his cellphone and put it to his bag.

" I shouldn't thinking about this anymore.. " , Yume made his way to his apartement. Its 10pm right know, he remembered he hadn't gave his cat a food from evening.

Yume rushed to his apartement and found his little cat curled into a ball in the corner. Realized his master's come, the cat mewled, asking for food.  
" Okay..okay...", he left and bring his cat an extra portion of cat's food. He needs to sleep right away. Considering how angry Aoi-shi if he is late tomorrow..

Aoi-shi might be cute and squeeshy, but he's really scary when he's mad. Yume already got this Angry-Aoi experience months ago, while Yume found out Aoi's PSP broken while he's on the way in train on tour. Aoi-shi like to yelled out to people, and its scary. If there's an Ayabie reality-tv show showing, and there's an episode when Aoi angry.. there must be many BEEP sound in it.

Yume yawned, he should sleep right now. Before he slipped down in his warm blanket he decided to check out his cellphone again. there's one new message.  
" a message ? " , Yume wondered who is it, when he saw the name he jerked. " what the hell he want again ? that drummer.. "  
Yume read the message from Kenzo loudly,

_Ne, Yume.Sorry if I hurting you. _

_It must be hurt isn't it. _

_I'm really sorry._

_Kenzo._

ps. at least, use your time doing something useful rather than updating blog!

Yume smiled brightly when he read it.  
he closed his eyes and small smile curled in his lips. he is going to have a good dream tonight.

----

end chap1 !

-oh.yume has a cat..! but i forgot his cat's name xD tell me if you know.  
oh and about Aoi.. xD.. he is not like that. i swear. i just make him like this in this fic


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me few more minutes again… " , Yume moaned. Beside him his cat mewled and pawning at his sleep filled eyes. He hates mornings, especially when he disturbed by his cat, not by his alarm clock.  
" You know, you such an evil sometimes.." , Yume rubbed his cat neck. He heard his cat purring. He decided to stand up from his bed slowly.  
_" Its still 6am..!! "_, Yume sighed. He woke up 2 hours early than schedule. They supposed meet at the studio at 8 -if he's not mistaken the schedule time- before they leave to the harbour.

Yume walked to bathroom and take a short shower. After finish all of his stuffs he picked his cat up and went to his neighbor room. There's need someone who take care of his cat while he's leaving.  
His neighbor is really nice. An university student girl who love pets more than free-eating. She isn't a fan of visual kei, but she loved to come to Ayabie's live especially when Yume bought her a ticket, as a thanks for took care of his cat.

"Ah, another tour ? ", the girl said while took the cat from Yume hand. " You guys are very busy ! "  
"Yea.. thanks for take care of her ! I supposed you still have the food right ? "  
"Don't worry about it. Have your time! "

Yume smiled as he walked leaving his apartment carrying his luggage. He still have 45 minutes before to go to the studio.

He turned on his cellphone, _'I should have took photos and updating my blog!! teehee!'_

Yume jerked a bit when he noticed he got many messages and incoming calls. He scream when he read one message of it,

_WHERE ARE YOU !? FERRY IS LEAVING IN NEXT 30 MINUTES!? AND YOU AREN'T HERE!?  
$(&)) !!!! MEET YOU IN THE HARBOUR NOW!!!!!!! $#$&& !!_

Aoi

He cursed himself loud. Its 7am when Aoi-shi sent him message.. Right now its 7.15… means.. He only got 15 minutes to the harbour !!!!  
_'DAMN !!! I READ THE SCHEDULE WRONG !!!! '_ ,Yume rushed to the station, but he changed his mind. _'Cab will be faster!! '_

He stopped the taxi right away and told the driver to drive in high speed to the harbour.  
Yume bitting his nails in the cab, he just hoped his bandmates didn't that angry. Especially Aoi-shi.. Read Aoi-shi message have made Yume's scared.  
he hopes they will understand his clumsiness..-which is probably not..-

" Take the change!", Yume ran through the busy harbour after gave the driver money. Running in a busy place with a heavy luggage is not really helping though. He didn't dare to see the clock, He just hope he is not late.  
_' Where are they ? where are they … ? oh god. Please don't say they left me…! '_   
,Yume look around searching for his bandmates face. He didn't find any of them. This is the ferry gate where they supposed meet. It written on the ticket too.  
Yume is getting very worried. Since there's no ferry there, and it would means it's already arrive.   
".. I'm late…… ", Yume sighed, nearly cried. He clings down to his luggage. He is getting depressed and starting to curse himself over and over again.  
He can't read the schedule, He is late at the trip of the tour. He makes his bandmates angry. He's failed being a new member..

" baka.. "  
he suddenly jumped, something cold touching his neck and made him shiver. He yelled at the voice,

" WHAT ARE YOU... –Kenzo !? " He blinks his eyes. Its Kenzo standing in front of him!

"Who do you think ? fangirl ? ", Kenzo took a sip from a soda he held. That what he used to make Yume jumped. He gave Yume a weird look, that guitarist looked so surprised to see him. "What are you staring at ? "

"You are here!! You are here!! ", Yume jumped happily . " I am not late right ? Where's the others ?! ", He clinged to Kenzo, gave his big smile to him.

"Already left ", Kenzo said plainly.

"What ? "

Kenzo sigh, " You are late Yume. The others are leaving first and I'm here waiting and taking care of you, understand ? "

" ……..what ? ", Yume shocked to hear Kenzo's words. It feels like a tons of bricks had just fell down above his head.

"Don't be shocked like that, you're not a kid. "

What Kenzo's said bring Yume come back to earth, and it pissed him off,  
"Every kid of course shocked when their friends left them..", he pointed at Kenzo.

"Its your fault to mistake the schedule. "

" …. ", Yume didn't find any single word to defend himself. Kenzo's right.  
If he didn't read the schedule wrong, he won't have a situation like this. Its all his fault anyway.

"Stop blaming yourself. We're going in next 15 minutes..", Kenzo took Yume's hand and helped him stand up. "Hurry up! I'll help you with the luggages.. why did you bring so many ? "

"Because I bring my effects and equipments by myself, Ken-kun.. You can't bring a drum set through the trip by your own ,right ?", Yume sighed. He HATE it when he's with Kenzo. They never stop arguing. Kenzo seems always complaining everything he is doing.

"Of course I can't . Hurry up. Don't make us late again .."  
They walk to the gate and waiting for the ferry.

"Hey…" , Yume asked his band mate . " Why do I have to be with you ? Why don't aoi-shi or intets-kun or takepi ?"

Kenzo chuckled, looking at Yume who's standing behind him. " You sure you want Aoi-kun accompany you ? He's the one who upset. Takepi and Intetsu are busy calmed down him. That's why I'm here.. I'm not really like it though. "

"I know I know! Shut up your mouth already.."

"Well you're asking and I'm answering it. What's the big problem ? "

"The big problem is YOU Ken-kun. First time I met you I thought you're calm and nice. But you're annoying you always complained if I do something. And I'm not your punching bag !!! I don't like to be punched !!! ", he hissed.

Kenzo smirked. He indeed like to tap Yume's head in every interviews.. well, everytime. He liked Yume's stupid expression.. no one can't ressist to punch him.

" Mm.. lets say it's the revenge for annoyed me with your cellphone "

Yume gasped, "You still thinking about it!? ..I can't live without my phone! You should understanding my habit !"

" Whatever….. "

Kenzo walked through the ferry gate. The ferry gate is opened and people now rushing to get in. They both walked to their seats. Their class isn't that crowded. Their front and side seats are mostly empty.

Yume breathe deeply as he sat in his seat, which is beside Kenzo. He really need to write something on his blog right now, but Kenzo always look at him with 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-touch-your-phone' glare.

Yume sighed, _'This is going to be a long day..'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter2 ! )o  
I'm working on chapter 3 right now..! 8D  
oh and they're going to Hakone ; ..sorry, forget to mention.. ! ;(  
I know it faster to go to Hakone by Shinkansen xD but I can't resist myself uu

Thanks for reading! \()/  
i know my fic sucks ;;... i hope i'll get better..

---


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------

"Yume…."

"What ?", Yume looked at him.

"Don't ever use that cellphone near me! Why can't you understand it!", Kenzo raised his voice and throw a newspaper at Yume's face.

Catching the newspaper, Yume raised his voice, "I am not sitting beside you !! Why are you still annoyed??", He stand up. "Look! I move my seat from this..", he pointed his old seat to his new seat which 4 seats far from Kenzo's. The class is mostly empty, so Yume can change his seats wherever he wants.  
"..to this! Because I know you will complaining again if I use my phone beside you..!", Yume grumbled and throw back the newspaper to Kenzo.

"Hey ! That hurts!" 

"Read the newspaper and don't even bother I'm using my phone", He said with straight face. Yume walked to his new seats. He is mad right now. With his angry feels, he touch his mobile tuts like a mad man and groaned. He didn't know Kenzo still stared at him, smirked.

Kenzo smiled a little while reading the newspaper, he liked it when Yume pissed off. Especially when he teased him. For him, Yume is like a little kid who trapped in a man's body. He is like his little brother. And talking about how he annoyed with the cellphone, Kenzo wondered if that thing glued in his hand. Whenever he sees Yume, he always bring that thing, took photos, updating blog, playing games, etc. Kenzo is verrryyy irritated to see it. _'It seems he got no life..' ._   
Kenzo somehow decided to make this thing to be one of his goals. He decided to make Yume stop his cellphone habit. He just need sometime to figure out what will he do.

Kenzo stared at the screen in front of him, they supposed to arrive in Hokane next 10 minutes again. He stared at Yume.. who is now sleeping and still holding his phone.  
He stand up and walked to his bandmate. 

"Oi.. wake up!", Kenzo shake Yume body.

"Hmmmmm…", Yume's black orbs fluttered open as he yawned. "Time to breakfast….?"

"Breakfast over, baka. We'll arrive next 10 minutes! "

"Then gave me 5 minutes again….", Yume moaned his reply, snuggled to his side.

Rolling his eyes and barely suppressing an annoyed growl, Kenzo leaned over, touch Yume's shoulders and shake his body brutally like a milkshake. Yume jerked as that sudden response. His eyes started to blinks and his head getting hurts. He just came back from his dream while ago, and this idjit drummer waking him up, he won't give him a damn again.

"OKAY!OKAAAAY!! I GET UP!!!!!!!! STOP IT!", Yume groaned.

"Good! ", Kenzo turned his body and move to his seat to packing his stuffs. Yume follow him minutes later. He murmured and groaned muttering something about evil-kenzo and cursing words for him.  
Kenzo noticed it clearly, but he just let it go. He knew he made Yume pissed off. He felt a bit guilty, he shouldn't tease him that way.

_'Then what should I do ? Kiss him like a sleeping beauty ?'_ ,Kenzo rolled his eyes.

Looking at his bandmate who still complaining as they walking outside the ferry gate, Kenzo spoke, "Look.. I'm sorry."

"I hate you.", Yume snapped at him.

"Thanks. I know you will forgive me ", Yume gave him a complete disgust look, but Kenzo only laughed.

They walk to a bus-stop nearby, Kenzo called Take-pi told him they already arrived and asked where they going to meet.

"Oh!? Picking us up ? Okay.. We're waiting at the bus stop near the harbor. Sorry for giving you trouble, Takepi-kun ", Kenzo closed his phone. He noticed Yume beside him kneeling down open his bag and luggages.

"What are you doing ? ", Kenzo shouted.

"My cellphone! I can't find it anywhere!!", Yume said with a worried tone.

"Have you tried searching in your bag ?"

Yume nodded. "But I can't find it anywhere..! bags.. luggages…", He nearly cried.  
" ---Wait! you stole it right?", He glared at Kenzo.

"I didn't stole anything!", Kenzo tried to defend himself. "That thing is always in your hand, I can't even move your fingers of it… I never touched your phone!",

"But you hates me so much when I'm using my cellphone!!",

Kenzo sighed. "Fine! If you don't believe me you can try searching my bag!", Kenzo throw his bag into Yume's lap. He watched Yume is panicking right now, open Kenzo's bag and searching it in every small place. He looked so worried when he can't find his phone in his friend's bag. His hand shaking a bit and his eyes .

Kenzo kneeled down and tap Yume's shoulder, "Look..I swear I didn't stole your phone. I didn't hide it.", He said softly. "Pack your stuffs again. We will search it again when we reach hotel okay?"

"But my phoneeee……..", Yume started sobbing, looking at Kenzo.

"I know! I know you can't live with your cellphone..", Kenzo sighed. "But crying like that can't make your phone return. You are not a kid, Yume. You can buy it again when we return to Tokyo"

"…..", Yume stared at his luggage hopelessly.

He is so careless. Clumsy. Whatever you said..  
How come he lost his cellphone, the most important thing in his life.  
He started to think any possibilities of his phone. It might be fell. Or stolen. Or drown to the ocean. Or Left in the toilet. Or fell at the septic-tank.. god.its disgusting.  
There's so much important numbers. Messages. And photos… He hopes his phone still safe, maybe the police found it and will call someone from his phonebook to get his phone.

Kenzo helped him packing his luggage. In a few minutes Takehito picked them with a van. He asked Kenzo why Yume acted strange today on his way to hotel and Kenzo tell him everything.

He watched Yume in backseat, staring out to the window with no expression. Kenzo sighed. Well, What he wants is unexpectedly happen. Yume is not using his phone again. But seeing his bandmate face, Kenzo don't know if he should be happy or not.  
He just don't want to see that plain.sad.depress expression in Yume's face.

Suddenly, He take his cellphone from his bag and throw it to Yume.

"..what?", Yume jerked.

"Use that to updating your blog..or anything you want..—Takehito-kun stop here.."

"Eh?", Takepi stared at Kenzo.

"Stop the car. I want to get out.. Don't worry about me.I'm going to hotel by myself okay?", Understood what Kenzo talked about, Takepi move his car to the side and stopped there. Kenzo immediately get down from the car and run.

Yume, still in confusing look, open the window and yelled,

"Wha--- Where are you going!?!"

"I'm going to the harbor again.. and find your phone!!", shouted Kenzo.

------------------------  
End chapter 3!  
------------------------

So, will Kenzo find Yume's cellphone ? find out in next chapter!  
Chapter 4 is coming soon! please look forward for it

Also, if there is any mistakes(grammar/typos) (.. I know it will be many 8D..) please tell me and I'll change it asap.. ;;  
I hope I can get better ! )o

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours searching for the phone, Kenzo's stomach growled. He sweated a lot. He walked rapidly to the vending-machine nearby, Reached some coins from his pocket, he decided to choose a can beer. He sighed.

Until this time he hadn't found Yume's phone. He ran to the harbor after he jumped out of the car, and stupid him, he shouldn't have run. He never imagines it took 10 minutes to run from the place he got. It's so damn far. . .

He suspected it's fallen at the ferry, so he rushed, not wanting the ferry leaving first before he arrived. But today is not really his lucky day, the ferry already left 5 minutes before he arrived there.

Still not giving up, He talked to the police about the situation. The police answered they will contact him as soon they found the missing phone. But until now no one ever contact him.

He stared hopelessly, He is damn confused.  
He really don't know what is he doing right now.. Its not very Kenzo-like..

'Damn. I shouldn't have looking for that stupid thing.', He groaned. 'Why should I care? I hate that phone anyway' .

_'But I don't want to see his face like that….',_ Kenzo muttered.

He took the last sip of his beer again and thinks. He indeed have something towards the new guitarist..

_Bandmate ?__  
_no.. He is more special than a bandmate..

_Friend ?__  
_not again.. He is more than a friend.

_Family ?__  
_yes..perhaps. I treat him like my brother. I don't want to make him sad. I want to protect him.. but somehow this feeling is more than that.

_Love ?_  
……no. not love. I hate that words. Besides.. I'm not gay.

Mmm ….

Maybe not (yet).. I don't know..

Eh?

is it ?

"Aargh!!", Kenzo scratched his head like a mad man. _'There is something wrong with me darn it..!!'_

* * *

Aoi stared at the slightly open door in front of him, as he suspected before, Yumehito still sit down on his bed. Sometimes he stared at Kenzo's cellphone beside him with a worried look, sighing and then go back staring nowhere.

"Yume-kun", Aoi approached him slowly and sit beside him, smiling. "I hope you don't mind I'm here"

"Ahh.. ehh.. that's okay", said Yume nervous. "I'm not doing anything though… is there any problem ?"

"Well..I just curious", Aoi smiled. "The usual Yumehito I know never showed a face like this.. what's happen with you ?"

Yume sighed. He can't lie to Aoi-shi, he decided to tell Aoi everything what happened today,

"So..that's why I didn't see Kenzo-kun today…"

Yume nodded. " I…well…. I feel guilty with him. He didn't have to do this. He is the one who always upset if I'm using my cellphone…",

"…..hmm… maybe he didn't want to see you like this …"

Yume stared back at Aoi, " what do you mean ?"

" Its rare to see you like this Yume..", Aoi tapped Yume shoulder. "You always act like a hyper-kid, everyone know that. Maybe Kenzo-kun decided to find your cellphone -though he really hates that thing-.. so he can see your smile again ", he laughed.  
And no doubt, Aoi's sweet laughter can make everyone smile, including Yume.

"….I hope there's nothing happen with him… ",the blonde blurted out.

Aoi giggled. "It looks like you're more worried with Kenzo-kun than your cellphone!"

"…..its not like that !! ", Yume flushed, throwing a small pillow to the vocalist.

"…sorry..", Aoi still laughing. " Both of you are so interesting, I really can't stop smiling, ahahaha."

"………..stop it Aoi…….", Yume cheeks getting redder and redder. He hid his blushed cheek behind a large pillow and throws his body to the bed.

He can hear Aoi's silent movement towards him.. _'oh well. Aoi-shi always like to teasing people'_, thought Yume. Slowly a hand tapped his shoulder.  
"Don't tease me again Aoi-shi……..", Yume whine, still didn't want to move the pillow off of his face. The hands are now started to grabbed his large pillow and pulled it out of him, _"What is he doing?"_ , He never though Aoi is this strong, then Yume refused. _Cih, if Aoi-shi wants to fight, so, okay!!_ ,  
He grabbed the pillow back to him again and hugged it tightly as it'll never leave him.  
The hands back to pull the pillow, and now they are fighting over a pillow like a little kid.

"Give me that pillow Yumeee!! or I won't give back your phone!!"

Yume's eyes widened in shock. That voice! It's not Aoi-shi…. Its..

"KENZO!!--what, why, where… what!!", Yume pull the pillow off his face and see the drummer, who looks like want to kill him now. Though everyone can see how tired his face is.

"Whe…where Aoi-shi ?? How come you… ", Yume still shocked, he really got no words to say.

Ignoring Yume's questioning face, Kenzo pulled out something from his jeans-pocket.  
"Here!"

Yume catch the thing with both of his hand, which is, "My cellphone!! You find my cellphone!!", He yelled happily, as the usual hyper Yumehito came back.  
"Oh my..thank you!! So much!! What should I give to you as……."

Suddenly Kenzo's body fell down above him,

"Whaa—Kenzo!! Get off! Sleep in your own room…You're heavy!! "

"..I'm tired….", Kenzo's said with disappointment. "….maa… I already found your phone and you want to kick me off!? Just let me sleep here..",

"..Fine. but don't stake me like this…Get off!! ", Yume keep punching Kenzo's body.

"………..Yume……..", Ignoring Yume punching him, Kenzo's reply tiredly.

"What….?"

".. Hug me….."

" EH!?", Yume eyes widened and his cheek blushed again. "Wait!! No way!! You can't…." , but his voice cutted off by a small snoring sound from Kenzo's lips.

Silent.

Yume finally smiled, try to get of his hand and embrace him like a child.  
He should care about his bandmate who already sacrifice his time by searching stupid thing he hate most.  
He strokes Kenzo's back rhythmically and mumbled against the drummer's ear,  
"Sleep well….."  
_and thank you._

**EPILOGUE**

"So….. where did you find my cellphone?"

"The ferry…I'm waiting the ferry and asked people there, they said they found a cellphone"

"…hmmm", he nodded. "Then, next question……" , he stared at Kenzo straight.  
".. Why the hell I didn't have my clothes on when I woke up?"

Kenzo shrugged, smiling. "I don't know………"

"Stupid hentai !! How dare you…!! ARGH!"

"Auch it hurts!!",Kenzo tried to defend himself from Yume's punching. "But you didn't mind it right?", again, that smirked. Smirked which Yume always hate but loved at the same time.

"……." , he blushed.

"Ha! I know you like it!"

"No I am not!...its…..ticklish.", he blushed again, not looking at Kenzo's surprising look.

Kenzo smiled, and his smiled grow even bigger. He walks in front of Yume and dragged his fingers down to the guitarist's shoulder and pushed him to bed.

"…wha? Wait!! Don't you dare to do this again you stupid hentai !! get off!!"

but Kenzo didn't response, he ended up strip Yume's clothes again and drown his head to Yume's neck.

"...you like it right?", he whispered on Yume's ear, making the smaller guy shiver.

"…………." , he flushed again. Speechless. In his mind he thought this thing just not right. But his little heart said the opposite.  
Last night, he finally sure he has a feeling towards the drummer, and surprisingly, the drummer didn't mind about. They confessed their feelings at each other while sleeping last night, and Kenzo started to do ..uncalled-for act …while he's half asleep.

He stared at the horny drummer again.

"…….so…….?"

Yume took a deep breath than finally opened his mouth, "…."

Then there's a BEEP sound. Came from Yume's cellphone.

Yume smirked, "Oops!Sorry, but my phone rings! And I have to update my blog again…",  
he make a mischievous laughter and left irritated Kenzo alone.

(…30 seconds later….)

"GODDAMN!!", Kenzo screams as he realized what Yume did to him. "…….stupid cellphone…….I shouldn't have found it !!" , he stared at Yume who sat next to him.

"You know I can't live with my phone. . .",replied Yume, still busy with his cellphone.

"Right.", the drummer stand up and grab Yume's cellphone roughly.

"…WAIT!! I HAVEN'T FINISHED! GIVE ME MY CELLPHONE BACK!!", Yume yelled, and tried to get his cellphone which is in the drummer hands, but Kenzo , **again.** Smirked. Turned off the phone and throw it nowhere.

Kenzo laughed at Yume's shock expression, in seconds Yume already lie helplessly on the bed and Kenzo began nuzzled Yume's neck.  
The guitarist really can't do anything right now.. Kenzo already take control all of his body…….and soul.

"saaa…lets begin."

* * *

**  
****Author notes :**  
mmhm..actually I didn't really like the ending  
Their relationship should be more complicated and there's should be more chemistry… but I'm lack of vocabulary. xD;  
Sorry for BAD English. ;-; I know there are many mistakes, and if you don't mind please tell me which one so I can correct it right away ). English is not my language thus I haven't learnt it again for past 2 years xDD

Thanks for reading !


End file.
